


Double Date

by ElderTrash



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, churchtarts, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderTrash/pseuds/ElderTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Chris get dragged along by their boyfriends to a double date at an art gallery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

In their Salt Lake City apartment, Connor McKinley and Kevin Price were helping each other get ready for a double date with their friends James Church and Chris Thomas.

It was the first time Kevin and Connor had ever been on a double date with anybody, much less someone they've known for years.

Shortly after they got together, James was inspired to ask Chris on a date and they'd been inseparable ever since, that was three years ago.

Now, Connor was sitting on his knees on the bed, tying his boyfriend's bow tie. Kevin gagged when Connor made it too tight and he placed his hands on the smaller man's waist. "Con, why won't you tell me where we're going?" He asked.

"Because you'll knock it before you try it."

Kevin rolled his eyes, but Connor had a point.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, James sat on the couch in his apartment with Chris on his lap. He rubbed up and down his boyfriend's lap while Chris tied his shoe. They sat in weird positions like that a lot because of their difference in size

James had at least a foot on his boyfriend and he used that to his advantage at every opportunity. He carried Chris places, gave Chris piggy-back rides, and tousled his hair. Chris enjoyed the size difference too, he loved sitting on James' lap while they watched TV, plus he always got to top.

When Chris' shoes were on, he went to the bedroom to pick out a tie for James to wear on their double date. He chose a blue tie that complimented James' boyish features.

Chris put James' tie on for him before giving him a little peck on the lips. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup." James replied, smoothing down Chris' hair.

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, Kevin doesn't know either." He said reassuringly.

Kevin and Connor arrived at their dating venue first. When Kevin got out of the car he looked at the building in front of them and squinted in confusion. "An art gallery?"

Connor smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Is there a restaurant in there or something?" Kevin asked.

His boyfriend dropped his shoulders. "No Kevin, we're going to look at art." Connor said.

"And Chris and James are on board with this?"

"Chris doesn't know, it was James' and my idea."

Kevin rolled his eyes, he knew he was in for a long night.

When James and Chris arrived the two couples greeted each other fondly, asking about how life's been and what they've been up to.

"So Connor, Kevin, how's couple's life been treating you?" Chris asked.

Connor took Kevin's hand and brought it up to his lips where he planted a kiss on Kevin's knuckles. "I'm ready to move forward, but I'm still waiting for this guy to grow a pair and propose to me."

Kevin blushed. He had once told Connor that in middle school he had planned out how he was going to ask some pretty Mormon girl to marry him, sure things were a bit different now than what thirteen year old Kevin had expected, but the base idea remained. Now it was just common knowledge amongst the two of them that Kevin would be the one to propose with the grand gesture he had created almost ten years ago.

Chris laughed and shuffled closer to James. They hadn't really discussed marriage or anything that serious, both men were happy with the way things were.

When the two couples entered the gallery, Connor and James attempted to get their boyfriends excited about the artwork. Kevin had expected to see statues and renaissance paintings of mostly naked men (the only reason he let Connor drag him along), but instead he saw giant black dots on white canvas and a twelve foot tall red rectangle.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Chris asked, just as unimpressed as Kevin.

James pulled his boyfriend over to a painting of three dripping yellow splatters. "It's modern art, babe."

"It looks like your niece painted half the stuff in here." Chris grumbled.

James ignored his boyfriend's negative attitude and joined Connor, who was just as excited as he was. Kevin and Chris found a bench by the giant rectangle and sat down, watching their significant others talk about the emotions in a piece of green paper.

"I never liked this stuff." Chris said.

"Me neither."

"James paints all the time, but he paints people and trees and animals. This stuff is just random lines and shapes."

"Connor told me he saw some lady pay millions of dollars for a black dot once at his auction house."

Chris leaned back and ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. "Geez."

The two men sat in silence for a bit before Chris reached into his jacket and pulled out a foil package. "Want one?" He asked.

Kevin nodded with a grin. "Sure thing Elder Poptarts, I guess old habits die hard huh?"

Chris pulled an unfrosted blueberry Poptart out of the wrapper and handed it to Kevin. "Poptarts complete me." He said wistfully as he took a bite of the one he had saved for himself. "I mean, James is great, but Poptarts were my first love."

After James and Connor had had their fill of the hall, they beckoned for Kevin and Chris to join them.

Kevin stood up and brushed crumbs off of his pants. "Where are we off to now?"

Connor beamed. "They've got three more halls full of this stuff!"

"Awesome." Kevin and Chris said in dreary unison before following their boyfriends for more "fun".


End file.
